An adventure with friends
by Final fantasy390
Summary: tifa lockheart is struggling in life. with her mother gone, her dad always away, and her evil step mom step Sisters,and even someone else thats after her, she and her best friend Cloud Strife go on an adventure finding old and new friends.
1. Chapter 1 a so thought perfect morning

**hey guys, this is my 3****rd**** fanfic. Hope you guys enjoy it….reviews please! **

**Declaimer: {I do not own any of the final fantasy characters} **

Chapter 1: a so thought perfect morning

Tifa Lockheart stood on her balcony. The nice breeze wisped through her black raven hair, the sun warmed her face. The view was perfect. She sighed at how beautiful it was. She wished that her mother could be here to see it. When she was 13, Her mother died during an attack form Midgar soldiers. Now Tifa is 15 and is liveing with her dad, step mom, and step sisters, Arieth, and Cissnei. She did not like them one bit. Every time her dad was not around, they would tease her and hurt her. Tifa wanted to tell her dad but she was too scared to. Tifa had managed to get on with her life by the help of her best friend, Cloud Strife. When tifas mother died, he helped her get through it.

Tifa took one more look at the beautiful sight, and walked down stairs. She smelled the aroma of fresh fruit and eggs as she was walking. When she sat down, she saw that her dad was not there. "Where did dad go?" Tifa asked, sounding a bit shaky. "Who knows." Cissnei said while fettling with a fork. "Oh I believe that your father as gone out on a business trip to uh gun gaga." Said the British chef. "He told me to tell you once you have awoken." "Oh, ok. When will he be back?" Tifa asked in an eager voice. "Um I believe in 3 days." "Three days huh." Tifa looked back to see her step mother and her step sisters smirking evilly. A chill went up her back. She turned around and closed her eyes. _'Oh great. 'Who knows what they are going to do now.' _she thought.

After a while, Tifa was done eating. She ate as fast as she could_ so_ she could run out the door to escape to the chocobo farm but, "Excuse me, where do you think you're going?" I flinched and turned around slowly and answered. "Um, to t-t-the chocobo f-farm." I stuttered. "Oh no you are not. You get your butt back in here now." _'Maybe if I just run, no she will just send the guards on me. But if I could get to Cloud-' "_Did you not hear me? I said get! In! Here! Now!" She yelled. Tifa panicked and just sprinted out the door, running as fast as she could to clouds house. When she looked back, she saw guards running after her. She knew that they could out run here. And they were catching up to her. She had to think fast. She saw a tree just up ahead of here. She climbed up it and about 20 seconds after she climbed up, the guards were below her. "Hey you better get down here now or we will just haft to cut the tree down." One of the guards yelled. "Oh, really? How are you going to do that." she asked in a mocking tone. "Don't get smart with me missy." As if planned, a flock of bird flew up on the branch Tifa was sitting on and… '_crack' _the branch broke and tifa went down with it. She hit the ground and cried in pain. And then, everything went black.

**Yaaaaaaaaaaa! First chapter done! (: I will upload soon.**

**Hoped you guys liked it. Please reviw! I will make me happy(:**


	2. Chapter 2 pain and goodness

**Here we are! Chapter two. I am soo exited(:**

**Please review!(: remember more reviews equals a happy me!(;**

**And again, I do not own any of the final fantasy characters.**

**Chapter 2: pain and goodness**

Tifa awoke with a splitting headache. She sat up on her bed and winced at the pain in her back. "What happened." She said groggily. She looked around and saw her blond spicky haired friend…Cloud. "Cloud?" she said. Cloud opened his eyes and ran to her bed. "Tifa, I saw you on the ground with all of those guards huddling around you. You were knocked out. Are you ok?" "Y-Yeah, im fine. I just have a bad headache." Cloud looked at Tifa with a puppy dog face, his blue eyes watering up. "C-Cloud, are you ok?" Tifa asked "Yeah I was just… worried." Tifa laughed quietly "I'm fine Cloud." "Yeah. I know." Cloud said with his melting smile. "Where is everyone?" Tifa asked "They're down stairs. My dad is talking with the guards." "Oh. Ok." After that, Cloud's dad walked in. "Tifa! Are you ok?" Clouds father asked. "Yes. I'm fine Mr. Strife." Tifa answered with her sweet voice. "Good. Cloud we haft to go, your mother will be mad if we don't go to her stupid tea party with her lady friends." "Haha, ok dad, I'm coming. Bye tifa, glad you're ok." "Bye." Tifa said back. He smiled and tifa's heart melted. This day was full of pain and goodness. Soon, Tifa drifted off into a deep sleep.

Ff7

Tifa finally awoke. She felt a lot better. Her headache was gone and her back felt better. She got up and walked to her door. She heard people talking. She put her ear up to the door and tried to listen. "Mother, what are we going to do with her?" someone said. It sounded like arieth. "I don't know girls, I will think about it." "Maybe we could torture her." Cissnie said "you know girls, that just might be a great idea." Mwhahahahahahah." Tifas heart nearly skipped a beat. What was she going to do? _'Maybe I could run to cloud's house. Yes perfect!" _Tifa thought. Tifa didn't waste any time. She sneaked to the supply closet trying not to be seen by anyone, and grabbed a long rope. When she got back to her room, she went out to her balcony and tied the rope as tight as she could. "That outa do it. Now if I could just climb down the rope, everything will be fine. Ok, im going to slid down the rope in 3-2-1-0." She let out a scream as she slid down the rope. She hoped nobody heard her. "Yes!" she congratulated herself and ran quietly towards Clouds house. She had deep red rope burns on her hand but she was ok. Her run slowed down to a walk. Her body sort of ached; the sun had gone down quite some time ago, so she could not see anything. Honestly she was really scared.

As she was walking down the dark gloomy path, she felt someone grab her shoulder. Tifa screamed and turned around and punched the person in the stomach. The man groaned and she had a chance to run away. As she was running, she heard the man say "I'll get you Tifa Lockheart!" Tifa was mortified. She had two problems, 4 people coming after her, her step sisters, her step mother, and that guy.

Finally she got to cloud's house. She went to the door and knocked on the door. The door opened, and she saw cloud's mother. "Tifa? Oh Tifa what happened? You have blood all over your hands and face. Are you ok dear?" before she could say anything else, Tifa past out and fell on the floor. Cloud's mother yelped and rushed to Tifa. "Cloud hurry and get your dad, HURRY!" Mrs. Strife yelled "Mom what happed! Why is Tifa on the floor!" Cloud yelled sounding worried. "She came in panting and she passed out, now hurry and get your dad. "Ok!" cloud ran to go get his dad "!" Cloud put the sentences all together. "Cloud, calm down, and talk slower." " Tiiiiiiiiffffffffaaaaaaaaaaaa pppppppaaaaaaaasssssseeeddddd oooooouuuuuuttt." Cloud said in slow motion. Mr. Srife ran to where Mrs. Strife and Tifa were. "What happened?" "I don't know, she just came in panting and then passed out." Mrs. Strife replied "Get her on the guest bed and give her a potion." "ok." Mrs. Strife put Tifa on the bed and gave her a potion. Tifa slowly woke up. Cloud went over to her. "Tifa, what happened?" cloud asked wordily. "I-I-I-I my step mom an-and step siters a-a-are after me." Tifa said crying her eyes out. Cloud sat next to her and embraced her into a nice safe hug. "Tifa…. I wont let anyone hurt you."

Soon Tifas sobs began to quiet down and she had her head against Cloud's chest and fell asleep.

**Yaaaaaa im done. **


	3. Chapter 3 some things never change

**Hey guys, im back. Hope you guys like the story so far. Please review!(: chapter:3 ! and once again…I do not own any final fantasy characters. Why on earth do they make you say that.**

**Chapter 3: some things will never change**

Tifa awoke the next morning at the Strife's house. She had white bandages wrapped around her palms. Tifa heard arguing from outside the door. "How dare you kidnap my daughter!" Tifa peaked out the door. She saw Cloud's mother and her step mom yelling at each other. "For the last time, I did not take your daughter. She was hurt and this was probably the closest house!" "Well I want her home right now!" "Fine!" Tifa's heart was racing. She did not want to go back home. _'Oh please no. I want to wait till my dad gets home!' _She screamed in her mind. "Let me wake her up." "No, I will if you don't mind." Tifa's step mother started for the room. Tifa quickly ran to her bed and acted like she was sleeping. "Tifa…Time to wake up." Her mother put on her sweet sounding voice that moms usually sound like talking to their kids. Tifa knew she was faking it. Tifa just stayed asleep. "Tifa." Her voice was now a harsh whisper. "…" Tifa still said nothing. "TIFA!" her mother was not starting a yell. Tifa flinched. Tifa's step mom got mad. She knocked Tifa off the bed and Tifa hit the floor. Tifa got up quickly and turned around to face her "mother". "Good. Finally. I will see what to do with you once we get home." Tifa did not want to go. But she had no choice. She wanted to tell Cloud's mom, but she couldn't. "Good bye dear." Clouds mother said in a sweet voice. "Good bye Mrs. Strife." Tifa said back "Oh, if you want to see cloud later, hes going to be at the chocobo farm with his dad." "Oh, ok." Tifa knew she couldn't go because of her step mom.

They were walking home. It was a pretty cold day. Tifa glanced over at some wild chocobos running in the field. Crisp brownish orange trees were suronding them. "Oh, by the way, your father will be gone for another week." "What! Why?" Tifa asked sounding worried. "I guess something's change sometimes." Her step mom said. _'No…something's never change.' _ Tifa was scared, disappointed, and worried of if her father was- _'Wait, how would she know if my father is staying for another week.' _ Tifa thought. "How would you know if he is staying another week?" "A messenger told me." _'Oh… I forgot about that.' _Tifa looked down "Oh." A few minutes passed. "Oh, and tifa_..." 'wack'_ Tifa's stepmother slapped her hard across Tifa's face. Tifa yelped. "That's what happens when you run away." Tifa looked at her coldly.

The first minute they walked into the door, Cissnie and Areith were constantly teasing her. "Oh look at the idiot that ran ." they laughed and teased her for the rest of the morning, through lunch and everything. "idiot, idiot , idiot." They sang. Tifa felt a tear roll down her cheek. "STOP!" Tifa yelled angrily. Tears started to come out more. " awwww is the wittle baby gowing to cwry ." Tifa had enough. She ran over to her step sisters and punched them both in the face. "Why.. you son of a -" "Girls!" Tifa's step mother came in. "Don't waste your time name calling. Why don't you go up to Tifa's room, and break everything her mother gave to her." The two sisters looked at each other in exitment and ran up the stairs. "NOOO!" Tifa pleaded. Tifa started her way up the stairs, but her step mother grabbed her. "I don't think so." She said, pushing Tifa to the floor. Just as tifa opened her eyes, her step mother kicked her in the stomach…hard. Tifa cried in pain. Tifa's Step mother did the same thing again, but this time in the arm. Tifa ignored the pain, got up and ran outside. Her mother was furious. "TIFA. WHEN I FIND YOU, I WILL KILL YOU!" Her step mother shouted really loudly. Tifa ran faster fand faster until she got to a spot far away from the house. She gasped for air. Her stomach and arm hurt so badly. More badly than when her step mother kicked it. Tifa cried and sat down. Of course, knowing Tifas luck, the sun began to set. Tifa sat there, still breathing heavily. It hurt to breath. Tifa got up slowly and started walking towards clouds house. She saw knight creatures out like those flying things with the tail and the big eye in the middle and fire flans but she didn't care.

She got to clouds house and knocked on the door. Mr. Strife and Mrs. Strife opened the door. "Oh, hello tifa." "Hello, is Cloud here?" "Oh he's still at the chocobo farm." Answered her dad. "Ok, thank you." Tifa said. Tifa walked towards the chocobo farm. It was only a few minutes away from Cloud's house. The chocobo farm was on a hill, a big hill. It was at least a mile long on the top and flat on the top. On the other side of the hill was a flat field with white fluffy cotton like flowers. Every time the wind blows, a patch of white cotton like buds let go of the flower and floats off to somewhere else. Tifa loved it up there. Especially at night. Tonight was a full moon. Everything was bright. You could see every star from the chocobo farm.

Tifas pace went up to a run when she saw Cloud. Cloud was with a chocobo on the top of the hill, looking over the field of cotton. Tears perked in her eyes as she just now remembered everything that has happened with her step mom. Once Tifa was at the top of the hill, she was sobbing. "Cloud!" She yelled. Cloud turned around. Tifa ran right into his arms crying like crazy. She was holding onto him for dear life. "Tifa…what's wrong?" Cloud asked. She was crying so hard she couldn't answer. "It's ok. You don't haft to tell me now."

Soon, her crying settled down, she loosened her grip on Cloud, and sat down on the ground. Cloud sat next to her. "You ok now?" Cloud asked. "Yeah. I'm fine." "What happened?" Cloud looked at her with concern. "My step mom and step sisters are-are—are tears started pouring out again. Tifa felt the pain in her stomach and arm again and she closed her eyes, holding her stomach. "Tifa, you ok? What's wrong with your stomach?" "She k-k-kicked me in th-the stomach, r-really h-hard." "How bad does it hurt… from a scale one through ten?" "9" Cloud looked mad. "She said she wanted to k-kill me." Tifa cried. "Tifa…" Cloud said in a sad tone. "Let's make a promise." Cloud said a little happier "A-a promise?"

"Yep." Cloud said. "Ok." Tifa said sounding a little happier too. "Ok. I promise that I will protect you…from anything. So I'm like your…body guard." Tifa got butterflies in her stomach. "Ok… I promise that we will always be best friends." Cloud smiled. He walked over to her and pulled her into a short hug. "Tifa?" "Yeah?" "Let's run away." Cloud sounded serious "What?" Tifa said confused. "We could go to gongaga… to find your dad. Then, you can tell him about your step mom and step sisters." Tifa was now exited. "Yeah…ok. So, when do we go?" Cloud smiled. "Right now." "Right now?" "Yep." _ ' I guess that if we go back, my step mom would find me. Yeah…maybe we should go now.' _Tifa thought. "Yeah, it's probably a good idea to go now." "Ok. We have chocobos too." Cloud said. "Oh that's right!" Tifa said excitedly. She loved chocobos. Tifa stood up. "Ouch!" she said, clutching her stomach. "You sure your ok to go right now?" Cloud asked "Yes, I'll be fine. Tifa went into the barn and got her chocobo named Rocky. Its name is rocky because he loves to crush rocks under his feet. Clouds chocobo is named choco. Simple name. They both got on their chocobos, and headed out for their journey.

**Yaaaaaaaa! I am fainally done with the 3****rd**** chapter. I am so sorry if I can't write for a while. And sorry if** **the other chapters were not this long in the beginning.**

**Please review ! **


	4. Chapter 4 Yuffie!

**Hey guys, I'm back. Here is chapter 4! …Please review! **

**Again…I DO NOT own any final fantasy characters!**

Chapter 4: Yuffie!

It has been five hours since Cloud and Tifa had left for their journey. Now, it is almost dawn. "How long do you think we will be traveling?" Tifa asked Cloud. "I don't know, Tifa." Cloud replied as he was looking around for a place to go. All around them was pure green open fields. They have been traveling on the fields for 3 hours, hoping to find at least a village. "This sucks." Tifa said in a complained voice. "Yeah, it does." Cloud sighed. There was silence for a few more minutes until, "Hey!" Tifa shouted. "Whats that?" "Whats what?" "That! Over there." Cloud looked over to where Tifa was pointing. There was a huge forest in front of them. Huge. They both took a breath of relief. Their chocobos were happy too. "Finally." Tifa said. "Come on." Clouds chocobo did not wait a second more. His chocobo took off into the forest, leaving Tifa and Rocky behind. "Cloud?" Tifa called for him. "Cloud!" Tifa started to panic. Without thinking, she got off her chocobo, which was not a smart thing to do, and ran into the forest after cloud. Tifa looked around. She could see nothing but trees. She didn't know what to do. Tifa fell on the floor, cuddled her knees to her chest and cried.

After a while, she settled down and decided to walk around to see if she could find cloud. _'Maybe if I could just climb to the top on one of the trees, I can see Cloud' _Tifa thought. She just did what ever came to mind, dangerous or not. Tifa found a somewhat good climbing tree and stepped to the first branch. She gulped. "Well, here goes nothing." Tifa climbed from branch to branch, not looking down. Finally, she was almost to the top. "Almost there. It's ok Tifa. Your ok." She said trying to calm herself. She rabbed another branch and heard something above her. "Hiiiiyah." Someone or something said from above. _'What the-" _Tifa felt a foot hit her face. She lost her grip on the branch and fell. She fell. But her reflects were fast. Before she fell a couple more feet, she grabbed on to a vine. "Haha, nobody messes with my tree!" She heard someone say from above. The person bent over to look down. "What! I thought you fellllllllaa-TIFA!" the person shouted. Tifa was confused at a second but when she heard the young perky voice, she knew who it was. "Yuffie!" Tifa shouted with joy. She knew yuffie from the AVALANCE members that she and Cloud got stuck with for a year. A guy named Barrett found Cloud and Tifa hiding from the war. Then, Barrett and two other guys, Vincent, and cid, found Yuffie, and took her along. Then, Tifa and Cloud found their parents and everything was good again. Exept for Tifa's mother. "Tifa, hold on. I'll get you up." Yuffie jumped down to where Tifa was and pulled her up. "Heave urg… yaaa got you." "Yuffie!" "Tifa!" They both shouted and hugged each other. "Good to see ya Tif!" "You too Yuf!" "Why are you here?" Yuffie asked "Well it's a long story, but I need to find cloud." Yuffie looked around. "Clouds here?" Yuffie asked. "Yep." "Barrett and Vincent are here too, but I lost them." "Really. Great, now we have three people to look for." Tifa said. "Why don't we look for Cloud first" Tifa suggested "And then we can look for Barrett and Vincent. "Ok." Yuffie said happily. They made their way down the tree slowly and started walking in different directions. "Um, Yuffie? I think we should go this way." Tifa said slowly. "Noooooo, I think we should go this way." Yuffie said back. "Well we can't split up…wait. Yuffie." "Yeah?" "Do you by any chance have any guashal greens?" Tifa asked. "Hummmmm, Hey, yeah. I have 2 left." "Can I use one?" "Sure." Yuffie handed Tifa the guashal greens. Tifa used it and her chocobo came running to them. "WOW!" Yuffie screeched. "Come on, get on Yuff." "Ok!" Yuffie proudly got on. Tifa turned Rocky aound and began their search for Cloud and then, the others.

**Yes!C: im on a role. Sorry If this is a little shorter than the last chapter I put on. Hoped you liked it. Please review(: **


	5. Chapter 5 wandering

**Hey! Here is chapter 5! **

**Ido not own final fantasy characters in this story nor will I ever own them EVER!**

**Chapter 5: wandering **

The sky was getting dark, Yuffie and Tifa were getting exhausted and wanted to stop and rest. "Yuffie… Do you think that we should stop and rest?" Tifa asked sawing with her chocobo. "Yes! I am so tired." "Let's just stop right here." Tifa and Yuffie got off the chocobo, and sat down. "Hey Yuffie?" "Yeah?" "Do you still have all of the materia?" "Yep! Right here." Yuffie pointed in her pockets. "Good! Can I see the fire materia?" "Sure." Tifa grabbed the red glowing materia from Yuffie and used in on some sticks. "There, now we have a fire." Tifa said proudly "I don't know why I didn't think of that." Yuffie whined. Tifa laughed and laid down on the scratchy grass and tried to fall asleep. Yuffie huddled around the fire for a little longer, and then tried to go to sleep to. In five minutes, they were both in deep sleep.

**Somewhere in the forest**

"Master, jabajaba what shall jabajaba we do!" a mysterious creature screeched in a freaky voice. "Kill the trespassers jabajaba!" "jabajaba!" The mysterious creatures shouted. They ran one by one out to the forest.

**Back at Tifa and Yuffie**

Tifa woke up at the sound of something weird. She could barely hear it, but it scared her to death. "Yuffie." Tifa whispered shaking Yuffie. "Yuffie!" Tifa yelled at a whisper. "Mom, I don't want any grapes." Yuffie mumbled groggily. Tifa almost burst out laughing. "Yuffie, wake up." Tifa tried again. "Urg, Yuffie!" Tifa just sat there. She heard a noise. The sound of heavy footsteps. They almost sounded like chocobo footsteps. "Kewah" Tifas chocobo looked in the direction the other chocobo sound was coming from. "Kewah." Rocky said back. It was a chocobo. The chocobo appeared from around the corner. She saw spiky blond hair behind the chocobos head. "Cloud!" Tifa screamed in happiness. Tifa shook him. He was sleeping She guessed. Cloud opened his eyes. "Tifa!" Cloud shouted and jumped off of his chocobo. They hugged each other tightly. "Are you ok?" Cloud asked "Yeah I'm fine. Are you? Your chocobo took off really fast." "Yeah. Im fine." Cloud looked at the sleeping girl to the right of them. "Oh, Cloud, Yuffie's here. Cid, Barrett, and Vincent are here too." "Really. Where are they?" Cloud asked. "We don't know, but we are going to look." Cloud nodded. Yuffie slowly opened her eyes. "Cloud!" "Hey Yuffie." Cloud said "When did you get here?" Yuffie asked while standing up. "He found us." Tifa answered. "Oh…now let's go find the others!" Yuffie jumped on Rocky. "Ok." Tifa said and jumped on the chocobo to. Cloud also got on Choco and looked around. "Which way?" Tifa said confused. "That way." Yuffie pointed to a path that looked creepy. "No way! Besides, you got to choose the way we went last time." Tifa stated. "Yeah and I was right wasn't I?" Tifa had nothing to say. "Oh…Haha yeah. I guess you're right." Tifa looked down the path nervously. "Tifa, if it makes you feel better, you can hop on the back of my chocobo." Cloud said sweetly. "Yeah. I have never gotten to drive a chocobo before." Yuffie said. "Ok." Tifa jumped to Choco. They headed down the dark gloomy path. There were spiders everywhere. The big scary spiders. Tifa held onto Cloud tightly, looking over at Yuffie, also frightened. Tifa buried her face into clouds back. Cloud looked back at her. "Tifa, it's ok. Remember, I'll protect you." Tifa's heart skipped a beat. "Thanks." Tifa said quietly. Cloud smiled. "No problem."

They wandered for a few minutes. Everything was quiet. Exept… they heard something rustling in the bushes. Tifa clamped to Cloud even tighter. The noise was getting closer. It was right behind the bush. Suddenly, a bunch of them jumped out. They were-

**Haha cliff hanger. Don't worry, I'll write soon. Review please.**


	6. Chapter 6 jabajaba

**Hello…sorry for not writing in a while. It was a weekend. Here is chapter 6. Please please please review. **

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF FINAL FANTASY!**

**Chapter 6: jabajaba…**

It was… "Jabajaba." The mysterious creatures screeched. "Ahhhh." Yuffie yelled "There is so many of them. "Jabajaba…jabajaba." "Jaaaaaaabajaaaba!" At that, the creatures pulled out a funny little device. The creature put the end of it to its mouth and… "ahhh." Tifa fell off the chocobo. "Tif…a. urg." Cloud also fell off of the chocobo. "No no no no! 'arg'." They were all on the ground now. They were shot by darts. "Nice work…jabajaba." "Let's get them jabajaba back to the master." And they carried the three unconscious bodies to their…place.

"uhhhh." Tifa slowly got up. She looked at the place around her. She was in a jail like cell in the wall. There were cobwebs and spiders all over the walls, there were vines all over the place, it was dark and gloomy, and the floor was moist and damp. Tifa looked over to Cloud sleeping to the left of her. She didn't see Yuffie. She looked in the other cells, but couldn't see Yuffie. Tifa fell on the ground. Her body ached, her head hurt and she was so weak. She heard shuffling behind her. She turned around and saw Cloud sitting up. "Tifa?" Cloud asked in a soft worried voice. Tifa didn't feel like talking at all. She just sat there; a tear fell down her cheek and on to the rocky ground. Cloud crawled over to her. Another tear rolled down her cheek. Cloud put an arm around her waist and held her gently. Tifa wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his chest crying. "Cloud…I want to go home. I just want to find my dad, and go home!" Cloud couldn't stand to see Tifa cry. "Tifa… don't worry. I'll get you home.

"Jabajaba. Put the girl in the furnace jabajaba." "Yes jabajaba sir." The jabajaba creatures carried Yuffie along the way to the furnace. She regained cautiousness. "WAH! HEY! PUT ME DOWN!" Yuffie started kicking in the air. "ARRGGG Feel THE WRATH OF Yuffie!" Yuffie jumped out of their hold and kicked them down. "HA! Nobody messes the the great ninja Yuffie." Yuffie started running in a random direction. "Wait…I need to find Tifa and Cloud." Yuffie said and ran off to find them.

Tifa was now pacing around the jail cell. Trying to think of a way out. Her thinking was interrupted by footsteps pounding across the floor. She saw Yuffie peaking from around the corner. "Yuffie!" Tifa yelled quietly. Cloud looked over and saw Yuffie too. "Yuffie Get us out of here." Tifa said. Yuffie looked for a way to get Cloud and Tifa out of the cell. She saw keys hanging on the wall next to her. "YAAAA. I found keys." Yuffie said excitedly. "Yes. Thank you Yuffie. Yuffie saw a bunch of keys and took them all. She got to the door and started trying each key. "Nope." Yuffie tried another key after another. None of them worked. She was now on the last one. Yuffie put the key in and turned it. "Of course! It's always the last key!" Yuffie complained. Tifa and Cloud ran out of the cell. Cloud, Tifa, and Yuffie ran to find a way out. They finally saw trees up ahead outside of the cave. They ran away from the cave as fast as they could, hoping that they would never haft to see those things again.

**Yes! Im done. Hope you liked it and I will write soon**


End file.
